


I kept my promise

by FrankieCutsAndKisses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieCutsAndKisses/pseuds/FrankieCutsAndKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Germany lays dying his mind fills with memories that he had long since forgotten</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kept my promise

Germany laid on the bloody grass of the battle field, his breathing was laboured and he was losing a lot of blood. He closed his eyes as memories started playing in his head, memories long since forgotten. Memories he didn't know were his own.

 

He remembered a long black robe and a matching hat. He remembered a little girl wearing a green dress and a white head scarf with one curl of brown hair sticking out from underneath it, he remembered her high pitched voice and the accent that was hard to understand. He remembered her tears and her fear as he chased after her, begging her to join him and become the strongest nation in the world. He remembered coming home and seeing her in his house. He remembered how much she liked drawing, and how good she was at it. He remembered asking her to teach him how to draw, then running away when she touched his hand. He remembered having to go away to war, and her tears when he left her. He remembered their only kiss. He remembered how much he loved her, and that he would have done anything for her, his little Italian. He remembered thinking about her every day in that battle, he fought for her, in the hope that one day he would be able to go home and see her again, hoping that he’d be able to keep his promise. He remembered dying the first time, holding the painting of her close to him. He remembered waking up in a room, in a strange bed with someone he’d never seen before standing at the foot of it. He had no memories and didn't know who he was. Years later he remembered finding an Italian in a box of tomatoes and feeling like he’d met him before.  
“Germany!” He heard a voice next to him, and opened one eye. He smiled weakly when he saw the Italian next to him. He slowly lifted his hand and rested it on Veneziano’s cheek, ignoring the pain in his chest, he took a breath and murmured, “I’m sorry I left you. I kept my promise though, I came back for you.” Then took his final breath and closed his eyes for ever.

 

For a long time after the northern half of Italy was confused as to what Germany’s last words meant. Then one day on the anniversary of Germany’s death he found an old push broom in the corner of a closet at his house, and it all became clear. Holy Rome kept his promise, just not his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know this sucks but please don't be mean to me, it was just something I got an idea for in the early hours of the morning then decided to write. Yes I know it's short but I fail at writing


End file.
